This invention is directed towards an apparatus and process for preparing a molded article, such as a golf ball, for surface painting.
This invention relates to a treatment process, an apparatus, and a finishing surface that is useful in the bulk treatment of golf balls and similar articles.
During the manufacturing process of a golf ball, it becomes necessary to prepare the golf ball surface for painting. Typically, following the injection molding of the golf ball, there is a buffing or grinding step that removes the mold lines from the surface of the golf ball. Thereafter, a batch sandblasting (wet blast) step may be performed using a fluidized grit solution which is impacted against the exterior of the golf balls. Subsequent to the optional sandblasting step, a vibratory process is carried out in which a frit material and abrading agents are used to further de-burr the cover and provide a smooth, paintable surface to the golf ball cover. Accordingly, the sequential steps outlined above involves the use of abrasive media including crushed glass particles, glass beads, sand, shot, aluminum oxide, and other similar abrasive materials.
Heretofore, problems have existed in obtaining a uniform surface of the golf balls using the above described techniques. In particular, it has been difficult to achieve a uniform and smooth surface finishing step on a dimpled spherical object such as a molded golf ball. Typical finishing apparatuses and techniques described above bring about a coarse surface finish to the golf ball. As a result of the coarse finish, the subsequent paint quality is less glossy than would be attainable from a smoother finish. Further, the abrasive media requires periodic replenishment as the abrasive material rapidly loses its effectiveness. Additionally, the use of the abrasive materials requires large volumes of water and results in the generation of large amounts of waste abrasive material and wastewater. Further, the abrasives degrade the processing equipment at contact points between the abrasive materials and the finishing equipment.
Other ball finishing techniques known in the art include plasma surface treating such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,532 and which is incorporated herein by reference. It is also known in the art to treat a surface of a golf ball with UV light to improve the adhesive bonding of a topcoat. This methodology is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,954 and which is incorporated herein by reference.
However, there remains room for improvement and variation within the art.
It is one aspect of at least one of the present embodiments to provide a process and a useful apparatus for bringing about improved surface finishing of a spherical article such as a molded golf ball.
It is another aspect of at least one of the present embodiments to provide a contact surface for a ball finishing apparatus in which the surface comprises a contact layer of nylon loops which are used to treat a surface of passing articles such as a golf ball. In one aspect of one of the present embodiments it has been found that use of a nylon loop, such as the loop portion of a hook and loop Velcro(copyright) brand fastener, provides an effective surface finishing substrate which is effective for both the dimpled and the non-dimpled regions of the golf ball.
It is yet another aspect of at least one of the present embodiments to provide an apparatus in which a rotary impeller is used to engage a plurality of golf balls within the confines of a finishing tumbler. The walls, floors, and/or exposed surfaces within a tumbler may contain nylon loop material that is used to engage the exterior surfaces of the golf balls. Further, combining the tumbling step in conjunction with a water bath has been found to effectively clean the golf ball surfaces. The water removes abraded material along with the wash water as part of the continuous washing process. Accordingly, the process is self-cleaning and does not involve the use of hazardous solvents or the generation of any undesired waste products.
It is yet another aspect of at least one of the present embodiments to provide an improved apparatus and process which prepares a surface of a molded spherical object such as a golf ball for a subsequent painting step.
These and other features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the following description and appended claims.